


In The Rain

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester / Female Reader - Freeform, Dean Winchester NSFW, Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, Female Reader one shot, NSFW, One Shot, Smut, Supernatural NSFW, Supernatural imagine, Supernatural smut, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of driving in the oppressive heat and humidity, you force Dean to stop at a diner. What happens when the weather turns sour? Rated M for explicit sexual content. (Dean Winchester / Female Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Rain

The asphalt rippled and wavered under the intense gaze of the sun. Humidity hung thick in the air, and while the Impala had a/c, it couldn't keep up. It took the bite of humidity out, but it didn't touch the spot between your shoulder blades nor could it keep the denim from sticking to your thighs. So by the time you spotted the run-down, dive of a diner that boasted the best burger in the state, you practically punched Dean in the shoulder.

The air inside the diner was arctic, but you weren't going to complain. It was a vast and welcome difference than what you just sat in for the last 4 hours. You actually sighed in appreciation as you slid into the booth. The plastic seat stuck to your thighs, pulling a chuckle from Dean at the sound of bare skin on plastic.

As much as the hunter across from you appreciated the break from driving and the heat, the snail's pace at which you were looking over the menu was irritating. "What'chu hemming and hawing for over there? I know what you're going to get.  _You_  know what you're going to get."

You slid your finger over the laminated menu. "Shut up, Winchester."

Rolling up the sleeves of his ever present red over shirt, he leaned back and watched as the fog on the window spread from the corners.

"The hottest summer we've had in a long time, or so they say," the portly waitress with a smoker's voice had returned for the fifth time. "But who's to believe them, they lie all the time. You folks ready or do you need  _another_ minute?"

There were three other patrons in the diner, it's not like the place was on a major turnpike or bustling with activity. You ignored her irritated tone and placed an order for exactly the same thing you ate every other time; bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a sweet tea.

Dean ordered the same, replacing a Coke for the sweet tea, and waited until the waitress left in a huff before tapping his foot against yours. "15 minutes of staring at the menu and you order the same thing-"

"What's your point?"

"You're stalling."

You arched a brow. "Can you blame me, Dean? It's hot as hell outside-"

"Nope. Not even close."

"It's just a saying."

"Not a very accurate one."

You scraped a hand over your face, prepared to fight Dean to the verbal death, but a crack of thunder silenced the words on the tip of your tongue.

Rain tapped against the windows, pushing the fog away as the temperature dropped. Dark clouds rolled in from the south, bringing thunder and lightning along for the ride. Before you could even think, you pushed away from the table, away from a very confused hunter, and pushed open the front door.

Thunder rolled constantly, sounding more like a growling beast than an act of nature. Lightning quickly followed, acting as a strobe light buried in the clouds. With your arms stretched out and head pushed back, you stepped out from under the protective awning and into the rain.

Despite the fact that your skin was cold from the diner, the rain was even colder, but you didn't care; even as goosebumps blossomed on your skin. The drops got larger, colder, and fell harder from the angry sky.

Dean's voice cut through the white noise, curious, slightly concerned, "what in the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" You're not sure if he heard you over the roar of the storm.

"We're in the middle of a thunder storm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

The last of the bone aching heat finally drained away. You turned to Dean, who stood in the open door, and crooked your finger.

He scoffed, folding his arms against the chill in the air. "You're kidding."

"You afraid you'll melt?" Condescension rolled off your words.

He peered out from the awning, getting a face full of bitterly cold rain. "No.-"

"Awwww, you're afraid to get wet." Knowing he was watching you, you stretched your arms out again and arched your back as your head fell. The water pelted against your face, so you closed your eyes. You knew full well what you were doing, the man never could resist you. Especially when you were wet to the point that you know he could see the outline of your breasts through your shirt.

You didn't expect to be standing there for very long, but you also didn't expect your feet to no longer be on the ground. With one arm around your waist, Dean secured you to his chest. His free hand grabbed the back of your neck, fingers tangled in your hair as you raised your head to meet his piercing gaze. The only thing between you was the rain and the foggy remnants of your quick bursts of breath.

"You were saying?" He was close enough that the scruff on his chin felt like sandpaper on yours.

You grabbed the back of his neck and one of his broad shoulders, squeezing them both. A million and one comebacks were on the tip of your tongue, but every single one of them fell away when he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. When his lip popped free, you closed the gap with a sharp intake of air, pulling it between your teeth and running your tongue along the ridges. The rain on his lips tasted salty and sweet at the same time.

A moan bubbled deep in his chest as he opened himself to you, deepening the kiss, driving his tongue along yours. He turned and walked the five feet to Baby, pinning you to the rear side panel with his hips. You latched your legs around his waist, pulling him as close as possible given the barriers of clothing.

His moans mixed with growls as you ground your hips into his, feeling the evidence of his arousal growing behind the zipper of his jeans. He nipped at your bottom lip roughly right before a siren erupted from the top of a pole.

The waitress could be heard, but not seen through the rain. It was coming down in sheets, turning everything white. "Y'all better get in here. Twister's been spotted!"

Dean's pupils were blown, leaving his eyes unfocused, and staring at your mouth. He either didn't hear the warning, or he didn't care, because he went in for another kiss.

As much as you loved kissing him, the reality was that a tornado was coming. You caught his chin in your hand. "A tornado, Dean."

"Mmm hmm, don't care." His tongue darted out on instinct and it took everything you had not to respond the way he wanted.

You had always been up to trying new things, a bit of an exhibitionist at times, but having sex outdoors  _while_  in the middle of a tornado? Not exactly at the top of your list, thank you very much. "Dean Winchester."

The tone in your voice snapped him into reality. His pupils shrank to their normal size as they moved from your face to your surroundings. He set you down on the ground and grabbed your hand, tugging you from the car, mumbling the whole way in to the diner. "…survived the friggin' Apocalypse… can't believe a damn tornado…"


	2. Out of the Rain

The tornado may have passed, causing minimal damage to the small town you drove through, but that didn’t mean the storm quit. Rain fell in sheets, driven into the car by the wind, making it almost impossible to see the motel. When you finally did procure a room, it was at the very end, door unprotected from the storm. You were both breathing heavy from running through the rain as you stumbled into the room, clothes and shoes beyond drenched, skin chilled, yet the air between you was heavy and hot.

Dean was kissing you before the keys to the Impala hit the table. His hands were in your hair, fisting the wet mass as he sucked your tongue into his mouth. You both kicked out of your shoes, sending them into the table with a wet thud. You grabbed the collar of his burgundy shirt and tried to push it over the expanse of his shoulders, but it stuck to the shirt he wore underneath. It appeared that you weren’t the only one having an issue removing clothes. Dean growled in frustration when your jean shorts clung to your hips as if they were super glued to your skin.

You pushed back from him, a hand on his chest to steady yourself as you swayed. He looked down at you with blown pupils, his lips kiss swollen. You rest your hands on his and managed to roll your jeans, along with your panties, over your hips. They fell to the floor with a smack. His hands rest heavy and hot on your chilled skin as you fisted the hem of your shirt and managed to peel it off. Standing before him in only your bra, you chewed on your bottom lip as you reached back and un-snapped your bra. The humidity hit your bare breasts and you sucked in a breath when your nipples hardened.

Goosebumps spread over every inch of you as Dean all but fell to his knees, spreading open mouthed and hot kisses over your chest. His mouth claimed a breast, sucking a nipple between his teeth, tongue flicking over the hard nub as he ran his fingers through your wet folds. Your back arched of its own accord and you took a wider stance, giving his hand better access, grabbing his shoulders for support.

His calloused thumb instantly found your throbbing clit, pulling a low moan from deep in your belly as your head fell back. One, then two thick fingers pushed into you, stroking slowly, his thumb swirling around your clit in time with his tongue around your nipple. Everything went white and static burst in your ears when he crooked his fingers, hitting that one spot that made your toes curl. You dug your fingers into his shoulders as you came, shaking and crying out for more. He secured a hand at the small of your back so you didn’t fall backward, holding you firm against him as he worked you through the orgasm.

His fingers disappeared and you mewled, sucking your bottom lip between your teeth. Slick fingers grabbed your hips as he stood, lips catching yours in a heated kiss, 3 day old scruff burning your chin. Bastard must have snuck a taste because you could taste yourself on his tongue and lips. You growled into his mouth, forcing his shirt down his arms and all but ripping off his t-shirt. They were drier now, making the task slightly easier. You turned him and walked him back to the bed as you undid his belt, popping open the button fly of his jeans before shoving him down. You knelt between his thick thighs, pulling off his jeans and boxer briefs when his hips came off the bed. Propping himself up on his elbows, he watched as you licked him from base to head, flicking your tongue through the pre-cum that coated his tip. He hissed through his teeth fuck, baby.

Smirking, you dipped your head and licked him again, slower, loving how that one vein throbbed under your touch. Reaching his cockhead again, you swirled your tongue around and pulled him into your mouth. His head fell back as he groaned, his hips bucking of their own accord. You hollowed your cheeks and wrapped a hand around his base, pumping him as you sucked him deeper with every bob of your head. He wound a hand through your hair, urging you to suck him faster, grunting in approval, biting his bottom lip.

When he twitched at the back of your throat, you sat up and pinched just below his head, stopping his release immediately. He pulled you up by your shoulders and crashed his mouth to yours. You crawled onto his lap and ground your hips down, covering the underside of his cock with your slick. Hot breath blasted against your chin, so fucking wet, baby.

You watched his impossibly green eyes get overtaken by the pupil when you reached down and grabbed him, guiding him into you. There was nothing slow about it, your bodies connected in a wet slap that took your breath away. Dean latched his hands on your back as you rocked, your thighs tightening against his, hands using his shoulders for leverage. It wasn’t long before you were bouncing, slaps of skin and grunts with each connection filled the room.

With his feet planted on the floor and hands on your shoulders, Dean was simultaneously pushing and pulling you harder, harder until you came with a scream of his name. You reached down and grabbed his balls, squeezing them, rolling them between your fingertips just hard enough that he hissed. Come on, baby, you urged.

With a flick of tongue, he dampened his thumb and pressed it firmly against your aching clit. Too close to the last orgasm, you came again. This one roared through you, threatening to rip you in half. He pumped into you wildly, pulsing as he came, shouting your name hoarsely before falling back to the bed, pulling you with him. Your sweat slicked bodies writhed, getting every last bit out of the borderline painful stimulation. Aftershocks rolled through each of you, pulling a grunt or an excited gasp. It took a while before your heart rates returned to normal and you could breathe properly.

When the sweat dried, you shuddered involuntarily. Dean rubbed his hands along your back and thighs, giving your ass a small slap. You cringed as you pulled away, feeling suddenly empty, and moved to the head of the bed. He stood on shaking bow legs and pulled down the blankets, sliding between the cotton sheets in unison with you. You curled against his side, head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. He ran his fingers through your drying hair and pressed kisses to your crown. You fell asleep to the sound of his heart and the rain as it pounded against the motel.


End file.
